Pienso en Ti
by narutokonoha
Summary: Basada en la Vida Real .... Narrado por Hinata / entreen a veer Y .0neShort /


Esto es de mi Vida personal que lo hize basado en Naruto ... con algunas modificaciones ... Es pura Realidad ..

Todavia Lo Amoo .... y Sufro por el ( L ) .

**---**

No se porque hay personas que tienen todo lo que decean,Soy tímida me cuesta mucho acercarme a las me dices un "Te quiero" No se si es De amor o solo de amistad no se que pensar pero tu me has robado el corazón cada vez que pienso en ti siento una gran necesidad de llorar me hace falta el aire no puedo ni respirar con tanta presión en mi pecho, trató de salir con mis amigas pero nada vuelve a ser igual trato de mostrar que estoy feliz pero en realidad no lo estoy atrás de mi sonrisa siempre hay una tristeza que no puedo superar.

Siento que soy miserable al no decir lo que yo siento por ti, cada vez que veo el teléfono quiero marcarte para decir todo mi Amor, pero se que esa no es la mejor manera de expresarme tengo que decirte las cosas de frente, pero mi timidez y del rechazo tengo miedo, me has hecho un hechizo quizás para que te ame toda mi Vida o para Hacerme sufrir, No se que es Peor Amarte en silencio o decirte todo lo que siento por ti. Escribo y Escribo es una manera de desahogarme ¿pero me servirá?

Reiteradas veces Has sido el Portador de cada uno de mis Sueños, Algunos dicen que cuando sueñas con alguien esa persona Duerme pensando en ti, Cuando me dijeron eso sentí Vida en mi corazón pero solo se que tu nunca has pensado en mi-Llorando-¿Realmente servirá Llorar? Solo se que soy una Niña que lo único que sabe hacer es llorar y pensar que vendrás hacia mi con una Gran sonrisa esa sonrisa que tanto anhelo y esos Ojos Esos Hermosos Ojos dejan sin Habla a cualquiera es como Un mar. El mar de mis no es Normal ni Siquiera me has besado y ya me tienes tan mal, Has podido besar a mi amiga, cuándo ella misma me contó pude decirle "¿Enserio? ¿Cómo estuvo?" En ese momento solo te Amaba en silencio ella no lo sabia otros si ,cada palabra que decía "Mi Amiga" era como una daga travesaba mi corazón trataba de ser fuerte pero apenas colgó el teléfono, gruesas Lagrimas salieron de mis Ojos Así caminando por mi mejilla, tirada en la cama lo único que podía hacer era desahogarme sola en ese momento no tenia ha nadie que me apoyara, trataba de levantarme pero no pudo mi cuerpo estaba pesado como una Gran roca,solo me quede dormida de tanto llorar y escucharme a mi misma, además de los problemas de mi casa solo trataba de ser la fuerte de mi familia pero solo tenia una gran temor "La separación" de mi familia.

Todo parecía mas calmado, las presiones bajaban pero la necesidad de pensar en ti PARA NADA, Solo pasaba pensando en ti todo el día las 24 Hrs. ¿pero de algo me resultaría? Mis Amigas me decía que lo mió era casi Imposible pero que me animara a confesarle todo lo que sentía por el de una vez, pero el Miedo el temor de un Rechazo no podía solo trataba de esquivar cada una de sus preguntas y comentarios e cambiaba el tema.

Tu y Yo teníamos Una gran comunicación en música eso era un gran paso de que teníamos los mismo gusto y mas posibilidades, hablábamos de cosas mínimas como un

"Hola y Un Adiós "pero yo era feliz, la gente me decía que estaba un poquito loca al pensar mucho en el o decían que era una obsesión pero solo pensaba que eras mi hermosa obsesión, no pensé en enamorarme así de ti pero es la realidad es mi realidad.

Muchas perdí en estar con chicos pero y en otras solo pensaba en ti, incluso hubo una vez que dije el nombre tuyo aquella persona, ¿será que me estoy volviendo Loca?.

**-- **

Ha llegado el Gran Momento de decirte todo lo que siento por ti siento que no abra otra ocasión para decírtelo estaba preparada. No podía mentir no estaba preparada mi corazón me palpitaba demasiado sentía que en ese momento se me iba arrancar, Lo recuerdo muy bien Fue una vez que fui a una lavandería del Centro y tu habías ido a la misma la ropa casi se me cae cuando te vi. estábamos solo, No realmente para mi era como que fuera un Mundo solo de los Dos me sentía realmente feliz trate un poco de ocultar mi timidez y de no ponerme Roja mostré una Gran sonrisa, solo deje la ropa en la lavadora –que me asignaron- y me senté, me sentía observada miraba de reojos a los dos lados izquierda y derecha pero nada , en un momento pensé que era el pero me dijo que tonta como te va estar mirando hice un pequeño suspiro y cuando veo que alguien se siento al lado mió solo mire y sentí que en ese momento me iba a desmayar , solo sonreía , dijo unas palabras que no entendí bien , me volvió a repetir y ahí entendí solo quería que fuéramos a tomar café , el me lo estaba pidiendo fue un momento que jamás olvidare. Fuimos tomamos nuestros café en una plaza cerca de ahí me hablabas de cosas que no entendía muy bien pero solo reía para que pensaras que estaba tomando atención, no paraba de mirar tus hermosos Ojos, sentí que ese momento era el apropiado para decir todo lo que sentía todo …

Le dije que tenia que decirle algo que de hace tiempo tenia guardado. Dejo de tomar café mirándome fijamente. Sentía una gran presión no sabia si era ese el momento pero no podía aguantar mas sentirme mal, ahora estaba preparada para cualquier cosa que me exprese todo lo que tenia guardado modelándome y tampoco daba mucha información fue muy cursi tartamudeé en unas ocasiones que pensara que soy entupida, abrió unos ojos que ni yo misma podría describirlo hice un pequeño suspiro, el silencio se apodero de la " Conversación" no dijo nada … Nada me sentí como una Idiota quería irme y eso fue lo que hice el ni siquiera me detuvo nada caminaba lo mas rápido que podía casi corría,llege rápidamente a la lavandería solo le dije que después vendría por la ropa, Salí lo mas rápido que pude para no toparme con el , Lo vi. El estaba acercándose a la lavandería con la mirada baja Salí lo mas rápido que pude no se como llegue a mi casa ni a mi pieza me tire a la cama, tras pensar y pensar no pude evitar llorar

Ya no tenia vuelta atrás, aunque el no me dijo nada solo quiero evitarlo.

--

Lo evite por los últimos días de clase solo me miraba y la no le hubiera dicho nada Hubiéramos seguido siendo "Amigos" pero ya perdí su amistad, No soy una persona perfecta alo mejor era eso lo que el buscaba en alguien, no me olvidare de ti bote todo lo que escribía cada noche de ti también bote una foto tuya todo en una caja para no verla mas ¿Por qué no las queme? Solo quiero recordar que fue un Triste Pasado ya no se que pensar de el cuando nos topemos por las calles no se si será lo mismo ya no se ni que hacer con mi vida, Mi madre me decían que eran solo fantasías y mi padre que Siempre es mejor Ignorar el corazón que le haga caso a mi conciencia. Hasta ya no respirar yo te voy amar, No quiero olvidarme aunque cuanta gente no quería que estuviera contigo yo sigo pensando en ti , pienso en ti como un niño que piensa en su madre la busca no la encuentra y luego se desespera y llora o como un borracho que piensa en su botella no se desespera de ella no hay mas grande que ella . Tu eres Inolvidable . Solo se que **Te Amo….**

**De:** _Hyuga Hinata_

**Para:** _…. _


End file.
